the_replacementsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rizzle
"The Rizzle" is the sixth episode of the second season, and the forty-sixth episode of The Replacements. Synopsis Riley's badminton talent leads her to try out for the high school team; there, she makes friends with a cool girl called "The Lise." Riley hangs out with the older kids and she starts to look down on Abbey and Tasumi. Meanwhile, Todd finds out that he has to get glasses, and he replaces his eye doctor so he can pretend he doesn't need them. Plot Act I The George Stapler Middle School badminton team, the Lady Staplers, are losing 9-14. The teammates are all injured and the coach is ready to forfeit, but a confident Riley steps forward. She single-handedly rallies the team to victory to a less-than-receptive crowd. On their way home, Riley reveals that her coach said she was good enough to try out for the high school team. Todd congratulates his sister for making the soccer team, but Agent K reminds him that she plays badminton. Todd says that his vision was blurry even though they were in the front row. The family realizes that Todd needs glasses. When Todd expresses his grief over having to wear glasses, everyone tries to come up with a famous glasses-wearer, but they couldn't find any. The next day, Riley and her friends go to Pleasant Hills High School, and Abbey and Tasumi wait outside while Riley practices. Riley meets Lisa, the school's best badminton player, and her friends. Lisa crushes Riley in a one-on-one badminton game. After practice, Lisa, a.k.a. "The Lise", gives Riley a ride in her car, leaving behind Abbey and Tasumi. "The Lise" gives Riley a new nickname: "The Rizzle." Meanwhile, Dick takes Todd to his eye doctor, Dr. Klutzberry. Todd fails his eye exam. He's afraid of getting dorky-looking glasses, so he convinces Dick to get the most expensive frames. He winds up with sparkly feminine cat eye glasses. Act II When Todd gets home, he calls Fleemco to replace his eye doctor with someone who would say that he doesn't need glasses. The Fleemco crew offer Dr. Klutzberry a research job studying hoot owls in Oregon. Riley gushes to Abbey and Tasumi about her new friend. Suddenly, Sierra McCool and her posse harass Riley, but Lisa shows up and tells Sierra to back off. "The Lise" invites Riley to hang out with her, but she doesn't want Riley to bring her middle school friends. Riley decides to ditch Abbey and Tasumi again, and she gets accepted as one of the cool kids. Later, "The Rizzle" completely shuns her old friends. Meanwhile at Dr. Klutzberry's office, Todd gets another eye exam from a crusty old pirate. After the exam, Todd stomps his glasses to pieces, but then he blindly stumbles around the waiting room. Riley comes home late. Agent K wants to know what Riley is doing with her high school friends, but Riley starts talking back to her. Act III The next day, Todd stumbles into the bathroom, where Dick tells him about his newest stunt. He will drive a speedboat off a waterfall and parachute into the whirlpool below, and Todd will toss him a life preserver. Todd tries to talk him out of it, but Dick believes that Todd has perfect vision. Meanwhile, Riley tells Lisa that Agent K wants to meet her. Instead, Lisa pressures Riley into going to a Night Weasel concert two towns over, and she encourages Riley to lie to her mother. That afternoon, Riley tells Agent K that she has a badminton game two towns over, and Agent K seems to believe it. After the concert, Lisa says that the band will hang out at a record store another two towns over. Riley is uncomfortable with going four towns away from Pleasant Hills, so "The Lise" and her friends kick Riley out of their posse. Dick performs his stunt, and when it's time to throw the life preserver, Todd throws it behind him. Coincidentally, a Fleemco truck filled with glasses and life preservers shows up. After Dick gets rescued, he says that Todd should get contact lenses instead. Two towns over, Riley still hopes that Lisa will pick her up, but she passes by without stopping, leaving Riley with no way to get home. Suddenly, Agent K arrives with Abbey and Tasumi in the back seat. Agent K knows that Riley is a terrible liar, and Abbey and Tasumi remembered that Riley wouldn't shut up about Night Weasel. Riley gets grounded for two weeks. Notes * Dick's polar bear wrestling tape actually depicts a brown bear. * When Riley sneaks Lisa's friends into the movies, they bring the Funk Dragon (from Way of the Furious Funk Dragon, as seen in "She Works Hard for the Movies") and the peacock from "Ball Hogs". Category:Episodes Category:Season Two